An electric motor system with an interior permanent magnet motor generally includes a rotor having a plurality of magnets of alternating polarity around the outer periphery of the rotor. The rotor is rotatable within a stator which generally includes a plurality of windings and magnetic poles of alternating polarity. The electric motor system may produce undesirable torque ripple, resulting in unwanted vibration and noise.